freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 104
What Kazuha Has Left is the one-hundred fourth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 15 and the eighth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Title Notes Kazuha Aoi is Kazuya Aoi's deceased older sister, an elite Pandora with a Stigma Body praised as the "Hero of the Eighth Nova Clash" and progenitor of the High End Skills. Synopsis Kazuya and Ouka have a discussion at night, one more mature than their previous two encounters, and Ouka explains why she wanted to become a Valkyrie. Meanwhile the other Valkyries, minus Lucy discuss the nature of the Stigma Body. Summary Gengo Aoi arrives in Japan and plans to have dinner with Kazuya. Ouka Tenjouin sits in her bed getting ready to sleep but still thinking about her recent confrontation with Kazuya and Satellizer. She throws a fit, slamming her pillow on the bed, jealous of Satellizer. Kazuya walks in on her outburst. Ouka asks him to leave, but Kazuya is there for a more mature discussion. Ouka and Kazuya step outside, and Kazuya asks why Ouka became a Valkyrie. When Kazuya supposes that Gengo forced Ouka to become a Valkyrie, Ouka asserts that she volunteered to become one. Kazuya raises his voice about the danger, but an offended Ouka stops him, knowing he's shouting for her safety because his sister died on the battlefield. Ouka declares that she's a Valkyrie to carry on her deceased cousin's will, also insulted that Kazuya cannot understand that. Kazuya calms himself, but as a person who has been on the battlefield twice, he knows first hand the dangers of just being at Genetics. Ouka then surprises Kazuya by telling him that Kazuha wanted her to protect him and stay by his side if she ever fell against the Nova. Kazuya tears, and Ouka asserts that she'll never let Kazuya be alone. They are about to argue again about their arranged marriage, but Ouka stops it quickly, now saying that Kazuya's Stigma Body is too valuable to affiliated with the L. Bridget family. Also preparing for bed Franka, Christine, and Tiziana discuss the Stigma Body. Leading the discussion, Franka indicates that Kazuha and Kazuya are the only known people with Stigma Bodies. Rana Linchen does not entirely qualify, but she was born with her stigmata, making her a Type-Maria Pandora. Kazuha's genetic make-up was twelve percent stigma tissue while Kazuya's is more than thirty percent. Franka relates the Stigma Body to Nova Tissue through Maria Lancelot; therefore the higher one's Stigma Tissue, the closer he/she is to being a Nova. Very few people have access to this information, and the Valkyries know because they can surpass the Pandora with Kazuya's existence. The next day, the Pandora are granted their new Platoon 13 uniforms, and Kazuya believes he needs to meet with his grandfather. Continuity The discussion of the Stigma Body is readdressed in this chapter as a coveted mutation, which Ouka suggests that Gengo is trying to control by choosing Kazuya's spouse. Franka connects the Stigma Body to Maria Lancelot, which is not deliberately explored until the Busters Arc. Rana does not qualify as a person with Stigma Body, but her being born with Stigmata and thus a Type-Maria Pandora leaves the debate open-ended. Event Notes *The mystery of the Stigma Body is further explained. *The Platoon 13 Pandora receive their new uniforms. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters